


So just leave the pieces when you go

by ks_darkstorm



Series: 'Looking' Patrick/Kevin [6]
Category: Looking (TV)
Genre: Angst, Infidelity, Internal Conflict, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Sexual Content, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ks_darkstorm/pseuds/ks_darkstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing beautiful in what they had together, nothing in the way that their bodies moulded just so, that made any of this truly meaningful. This whole situation had spiralled so far out of their control that Patrick felt as if he was free-falling, with no real end in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Takes place after s02e04</p>
            </blockquote>





	So just leave the pieces when you go

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is another one, haven't downloaded the newest episode yet but I should get round to watching it this week.
> 
> I suck at titles haha, also not beta read!

There was nothing beautiful in what they had together, nothing in the way that their bodies moulded just so, that made any of this truly meaningful. This whole situation had spiralled so far out of their control that Patrick felt as if he was free-falling, with no real end in sight. 

They had tried to stop, the blow up at the bar had seen to that. Patrick had walked away, having had every intension of sticking to his word on the matter. And it had lasted, for a while at least; but how could anyone really have enough willpower to stay away from the person that they loved? When they had to work with them every day, close enough to touch but never being allowed to do so. It was a torture too much to bear at times, so he had no real option but to pick the lesser of two evils.

Self control was something that Patrick always thought he possessed before, but now he wasn’t all that sure. No, he was certain it was something that he didn’t retain anymore, Kevin had made sure of that. He had chipped away at every lose bit of armour Patrick guarded around himself in till there was nothing left. And let's be honest, all it took these days was one look, a smile, the subtle hint of the other mans scent and Patrick would be gone.

He knows that he isn’t the only one hurting here, not the only one dealing with the guilt, and it would be selfish of him to put all the blame on Kevin. Sometimes, when he looks at the older man, when he is unaware of being watched, there is a look in his eyes that speaks of the anguish in his heart and it makes Patrick reach for him, hold him in his arms so tight that it feels like it’s the only thing stopping them from falling apart.

And maybe they are starting to hate each other just a little, not in any way that could make them stop of course, but the resentment lingers there still, just below the surface. Kevin plays him like the finest minstrel and he is the bitter tale of infidelity and heartache.

And what does this all get them? Nothing but the feel of a doorknob digging into the small of Patrick’s back and Kevin down on his knees in the cramped stock cupboard at work.  


Really, if he ever had any class before, Patrick's sure he’s lost it by now.

He is drawn out of his morose thoughts abruptly as Kevin swallows him down in one mouthful, how he learned to deep-throat so completely, Patrick doesn’t want to think about. All that matters in this moment is enjoying this, enjoying the way he has Kevin down on his knees in front of him, at his mercy for once.

There isn’t much room to maneuverer their bodies but they seem to be doing okay, he had got Kevin off first, stroked him off so thoroughly that the other man was left shaking by the end of it. And now Patrick gets to have his turn, gets to soak up the feel of Kevin’s lips wrapped firmly around his length, the way the head keeps hitting the back of his throat and then just keeps on going.

It was beyond anything he has ever felt before, so close already even before the other man had begun giving him a blowjob, it would take nothing at all to tip him over the edge.  


He desperately tries to concentrate on the piles of office paper stacked up neatly in front of him, the lines of white blurring as he blinks with unfocused eyes, needing something to anchor him through such intense pleasure.

Kevin’s hands clench, possessive around the cheeks of his arse, blunt nails digging in just enough to leave a hint of pain and it’s so good. Patrick could happily die right in this moment and know for certain that he will never feel anything as good as this.

He knows that he will have bruises later, knows this like he knows that the sky is blue and the grass is green, it’s as if Kevin tries to leave his mark on every spare inch of him. Patrick will trace those same patterns later when he is alone, fingers sure and knowing as he showers off the stale sweat and the bitter taste of shame, water as hot as he can stand it.

He needs this just as much as he needs the air to breath, it is a statement so true that he can’t even argue with it. Losing Kevin would mean losing a part of himself, a part of himself he didn’t even know he had before Kevin came along and exposed it. 

He has resigned himself to it now, why not just enjoy it.

Kevin pulls back, leaving only the tip of him in the warm heat of his mouth as he tongue's the slit, dipping in and out repeatedly before he takes the rest of Patrick back in, inch by tortuous inch.

Patrick’s cry is muffled by his own hand, beads of moisture litter his forehead and his hair is slick with it. He throws his head back, skull feeling as if it could push through the very door that is keeping him upright. His other hand fists tightly behind Kevin’s neck, wishing not for the first time that the other mans hair was just that bit longer, imagines gripping it tightly so that he could fuck into that willing mouth.

Jon likes it short though. 

They have been at this for about ten minutes and if Patrick’s alarm is correct then that means that they only have five more minutes before his watch starts to beep. It’s not the first time Patrick wishes that they could have this for longer or more often, and it certainly wont be the last.

Kevin’s sucking intensifies, head moving up and down in wild abandon as he moves a long finger to the entrance of Patrick's body, not pushing in but just resting there, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the sensitive flesh in time with his movements. Any ability of thought Patrick may have possessed only a moment ago is now well and truly lost, anyone could walk in right now and it wouldn’t even register to him. 

He isn’t able to hold it anymore, doesn’t even want to. 

Patrick let’s his orgasm rush through him, another muffled noise pouring out of him as he comes down Kevin’s throat, blurry eye’s watching as the other man swallows every bit of liquid, nothing escaping as he pulls back.

He can barely stand, his knees are shaking so hard it feels as if he is having some kind of suizure so he doesn’t resist when they buckle, sliding down the wall to join Kevin, having just enough time to tuck himself back in.

“That was...” He manages, breath labored as he tries to get it under control.

“Yeah.” 

Kevin’s voice sounds abused, as if he had spent the whole morning deep-throating the local football team as opposed to just Patrick’s dick, and there is no way he is going to be able to hide that from Jon. 

It isn’t his problem though. 

Since the bar they have made it an unspoked rule not to talk about the elephant in the room, pretending to pretend that it didn’t bother either one of them. As if that could ever be true; but they where human, flawed and selfish, and just so fucked up and caught up in themselves that nothing else could ever get close to them. 

At least it seemed that way to Patrick.

“We should get back.” Keven rasps, clearing his throat with difficulty, a small smile on his lips.

“Sounds like you could do with a drink of water.”

“Yeah, but then I wont be able to taste you anymore.”

It’s ridiculous how those words make Patrick feel, he has just gotten off not even a minute before and now he can feel his dick jerk up in hope. Imagining Kevin tasting him all day, lingering at the back of his throat, going home and Kissing Jon with the same lips that sucked him off.

He is a horrible, horrible person but he doesn’t have the strength left to care anymore.

“You should go first.” Patrick states, standing up and making room in order for Kevin to slip past him, the other man stopping briefly to drop a light kiss on Patrick's waiting mouth. It’s a kiss without tongue, without any passion just sweetness, as if they have done it everyday for years and Patrick closes his eyes, ignores the way his heart skips a beat around the pain in his chest. 

He watches as Kevin leaves, not looking back as he allows the door to shut silently behind him. Patrick wonders if anyone in the office even suspects, thinking back on all the time’s they have done this at work, he wouldn’t be surprised. They haven’t exactly been all that careful in the heat of it.

He opens the door and follows Kevin’s invisible path, leaving another bit of himself locked away in that room, another bit of armour.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :P


End file.
